(6)Perfect Dark vs (11)Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 2004
__TOC__ Results Friday, April 23rd, 2004 Ulti's Analysis This match was one of the oddest of the contest. For starters, this was the personification of overhype. Slowflake coined the phrase 'BangFang Triangle' during the various pre-match debates invoving the bracket. "If Goldeneye can obviously take down Perfect Dark, then why can't it take down Castlevania?" "If Perfect Dark can beat Castlevania, what stops it from taking down Goldeneye? After all, it's the better game." "But wait! If Castlevania beats Perfect Dark, what stops it from beating Goldeneye? They just the same game, you know." "Touché! Perfect Dark is simply a rehash of Goldeneye. Goldeneye would own either game." "IDIOTS! Catlevania is strong enough to beat Perfect Dark, but Goldeneye is completely out of its league." And so on and so on and so on. As it would turn out, those of us who theorized that Perfect Dark and Goldeneye are two completely different animals in a poll were right. Alucard's past performances were no joke, as his popularity stems from his game. Perfect Dark, while one of the great N64 games out there, was victim of being released during the dying days of the N64. The fact that it sold so much despite this drawback should tell everyone how great a game Perfect Dark truly is. It's one of my favorites, and it really sucked that I went against it on my bracket in this match. But hey, you can't deny Alucard's past performances being a huge warning sign for how strong Symphony of the Night is, and apparently, over half of the bracketmakers saw this as well. The poll itself was close for the few few seconds, but Symphony of the Night soon began torching Perfect Dark with the early morning vote and on through the morning itself. After building a substantial lead, Perfect Dark managed to fight back and come back like a bullet in the percentages. Perfect Dark managed to split the vote evenly with Symphony of the Night for quite a long time in this poll. But then, one of the more odd events to ever hit a poll happened right around noon. The poll stopped updating for literally hours. Votes were still counted, but the poll literally froze until the evening. And when the poll finally updated, we were all pleasantly surprised to see that Perfect Dark literally split the vote throughout the entire afternoon. It didn't make a huge comeback or anything, but the match went from a total blowout to a respectable loss for Perfect Dark. Symphony of the Night made a small push with the evening vote to win by nearly 5000, but the subliminal damage was done. If Symphony of the Night had to scratch and claw its way to a win against Perfect Dark, then there was no way in hell that it was taking down Goldeneye, this making this one of the most overhyped 3 packs ever. Then again, it was all a part of Alucard's Plan to let Perfect Dark hang around a little bit =) External Links * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches